


Nodus

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freudian slips everywhere all because of spilled pepsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Drunk. Yeah, drunk. Well, not so much with alcohol as with Billy. Hey where did that come from?? Whatever, we're at a restaurant eating dessert and I am feeling pretty psycho for some reason. The others haven't seemed to notice.

Watching Billy eat his ice cream across the table. It's got caramel and nuts and goodies on it and he looks really good. The ice cream.

“Want some, Dommeh? It's good.” His spoon suddenly shoved in my mouth. Coldcaramelyumsoupyvanillaness.

“Mm, tastes like Bill.” sounded all right at the time.

Elijah from next to me: “You’ve tasted Billy before??”

“What! No of course not, I just imagine this would be kinda what he would taste like.” My brain wasn’t working fast enough to keep up with my mouth. Elijah’s exclamation sunk in and I felt my cheeks go red. Quickly I picked up my glass and buried my face in it to hide the flush. Couldn’t taste it, whatever the stuff was; ice cream was too cold.

I could just see Billy over the top of my glass, and he leaned in- damn that loose shirt of his!- “You think about what I taste like?”

Choking. Darned drink went half down my shirt and half down my air pipe; not pleasant. Or dignified either, come to think. Once I stopped coughing I realized eew my lap was all sticky. With the drink that I spilled all over myself, that is.

“No! I meant, it tastes good. That’s what I meant to say, really.” He was still leaning over, his green necklace dangling distractively, I could see chest hair- “Um do you guys mind if I leave now? Gotta go get out of these clothes, and take a cold shower- I mean, a curly shower. No! A HOT shower, that’s it, and by myself. See you later!”

I made my escape and all but ran out the door. It was hot out, even at night. Humid. Cars were going by all fast and stuff. I leant against the wall only vaguely noticing that it was made out of bricks, and took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

It worked for a minute. First there was nothing and then there was Billy. Staring me right in the face with his incredible grin and a terrifyingly amused glint in his eyes. Green eyes, match his necklace, and his loose shirt. Loose shirt that was flapping against his body in the humid breeze I hadn’t even noticed before. I squished my eyes shut.

“What was that, Dominic?”

I didn’t dare open them now. “I don’t know, I was kinda drunk there. Still am. I think it was the... pepsi. Yep, that’s probably what it-”

Mmmfff. Hotcaramelyumwetvanillaness. So that really is what Billy tastes like. Wait, hey! Kissing Billy! No, Billy was kissing me. He unlatched his mouth but kept his palms resting on my chest. My eyes were wide open now.

“What... guh... you just kloody bissed me...or something...”

He had that silly look to him now. “Funny, you don’t taste very drunk... Lemme try again.”

He moved in and I could feel his mouth invading mine. I shut my eyes again.

The End.


End file.
